


jookyun ~ no.mercy

by kyohoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Song Gunhee, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyohoney/pseuds/kyohoney
Summary: "I dont want to be friends with the new kid. Hell, I dont even wanna look at his face."In which Changkyun makes a joke and ends up confessing his love.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	jookyun ~ no.mercy

**_"I dont want to be friends with the new kid. Hell, I dont even wanna look at his face."_ **

* * *

Its been a good time now since Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun debuted under the name "Monsta X". They became like brothers in notime, being close and caring with each other. Even with Kyun, who the others didn't really seem to like at first. Main Rapper Joohoney got close with him as well, who first was convinced they would stay enemies.

"Changkyun-ah..." Jooheon whined out and making grabby hands at him. Its been a long day for the group, who had to practice the choreography for Rush and Hero yet again, since the instructor always seemed to notice some small mistake he didnt like about their dancing, even though they did good. So Changkyun let himself fall into Jooheons arms comfortably, his head laying on his chest. They both loved being clingy, it just felt so right to them, their bodies melting into each other.

"Joohyung?" Changkyun asked softly, their eyes locking. Jooheon hummed in response, encouraging the younger to continue. "I cant believe we ever got this close. You said youd never be friends with me in our training period- And now we are like two parts of a puzzle that fit amazingly together to finish our picture.... Dont you agree?"

Jooheon sighed when Changkyun reminded him of No.Mercy. He truly hated himself for being that cold and egoistic towards Kyun, he wished he could unsay things he had said. "Yea... Im so sorry for how i treated you... I should have behaved nicely in the first place- But I was so desperate for Gunhee to be in, that I just- Hated you for being- A rapper. Because you were yourself... While we have actually so much in common... Like Soulmates." The younger one smiled at him and nodded, yet wishing Jooheon would stop apologizing for everything in past.

They both felt comfortable in their current situation, just talking to each other calmly and no one bothering. It was the trust they had with each other that made their friendship even sweeter. “Honey, remember our fake dating scandals we made up? So many people believed those.“ Changkyun chuckled, Jooheon joining in as he remembered. “Dont you think we would make such a sweet couple in _reality_ though?“ The older blushed, pushing himself up on his arms, looking down at Kyun, who still layed on top of him.

“E-Excuse me-“ Jooheon stuttered out, he didnt mean to seem rude though. He was just surprised, he _did_ like Changkyun, he did imagine them as lovers a few times. But Jooheon was always unsure if those feelings were good, if this is what he was supposed to feel. “What- Im sorry I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable Joohoney-“ Changkyun just realized what he said, sitting up on Jooheons lap. Changkyun pushed a hand through his hair, he just _confessed_. 

“You didnt- Just... Are we supposed to feel like this towars each other? Would the others accept us? What about our fans? What if they wont support the group anymore after we are together? We just debuted...“ Changkyun fully understood his worry, but didnt expect his feelings to get- returned? Jooheon at least didnt reject him. “I mean, if we were, Monbebe wouldnt need to know. The fans dont know about Hyungwon and Wonho either, right? They got accepted by the others too, why wouldnt we?“ Of course they wouldnt get rejected by their band mates, Jooheon knew, but it was a small fear he had. 

“I am just unsure whether you were joking about us being a couple or no. Honestly, I like you Kyunnie- You werent joking, right?" Jooheon asked, kinda unsure what he expected. He was prepared for both rejection and acception, but Changkyuns eyes sparkled with affection up at him, throwing himself into the main rappers arms again. "I was not joking hyung, I do like you too! I think my confession was kinda- subconsciously." He laughed, this whole thing could have ended so much more embarrassing for him- Like Jooheon avoiding him for a while, or making him feel uncomfortable.

After Changkyun finished his sentence, they both were still cuddling close to each other, a comforting silence surrounding them. Minutes, maybe even hours passed until Honey opened his mouth to ask a question. "Changkyun-ah... What are we now?" He asked, nervousness coating his voice. "We both just confessed our feelings, right? So are we- Boyfriends?" They both looked at each other, confidently nodding. But it was an awkward start for both. What do boyfriends do? Isn't everything like before just wit love-? They thought about what Hyungwon or Wonho do, they kiss and cuddle, they spend their time together and went on dates. 

And they would spend their time together happily as well, taking everything step by step.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction here on AO3- I had written this a while ago, so I decided to post it here after I found it in my notes again ヾ(•ω•`)o  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it wasnt the best ♪(´▽｀)


End file.
